


The Doctor's Companions

by orphan_account



Category: Amy Pond - Fandom, Doctor Who, Doctor/Amy Pond, Doctor/Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Doctor/Rose Tyler - Fandom, Donna Noble - Fandom, Martha Jones - Fandom, Rory Pond - Fandom, Rose Tyler - Fandom, doctor - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, makes me cry, remembering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor remembers all his favorite companions.</p><p>(Continued version, not classics.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor's Companions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Fez and Stetson](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Fez+and+Stetson), [You Will Be Missed](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=You+Will+Be+Missed).



The Doctor loves all his companions. He really does. And he misses them dearly.  
Yes, he has Clara now, but he can’t seem to get over Amy and Rory Pond (Williams, though he hates that name). Amy, his little Amelia Pond, was his best friend. His absolute best friend in the entire world. He even still wears her reading glasses. He understands why she went to Rory and lived out her days until she died, but that night when he was sleeping, he had to ask the TARDIS to make his room soundproof so no one could hear his sobs. The Doctor would give anything to go back to that year and just say goodbye one more time. But he could never do that because New York would be ripped apart. That Roman. God, he never thought he would miss Rory the Roman as much as he does. He often remembers the time when only he remembered when Rory died. How he felt miserable for Amy, but Amy had no clue. Oh, his poor Amelia. The sweet Girl Who Waited never got to see her Raggedy Man again. That’s what killed the Doctor. Knowing she had to be torn about never seeing him again. He hated to see her cry.  
Donna Noble was a whole other story. How had he ever gotten over that damn Donna? The Most Important Woman in the Entire World. She was quite incredible wasn’t she? With her “OI!’s and “HA!”s and her trust in the Doctor. He never saw Wilfred again, but he imagines he’s happy. Donna was something special to the Doctor. Of course, she was the Doctor-Donna, but not just that. She had had complete trust in the Doctor, and even reminded him how much he needed a companion. The Doctor was pretty sure if he tried to ever see him again, she, of course, would die, but she wouldn’t even recognize him because of his regeneration. That absolutely broke his heart. He loves Donna. He loves her just as much as he loves every other companion of his, but Donna will always hold a special place in his heart.  
Martha Jones. His special Girl Who Walked the Earth just to save him. Yeah, she was in love with him, but he imagines she got over that...hopefully. Martha was brilliant, absolutely brilliant. No one could forget her. She had kept him straight, but she was also so great at what she did. The Doctor constantly misses her, especially when his mind wanders. He remembers her in vivid detail. How she wanted to be a doctor, how she held herself, how she had values in life. The Doctor recalls all the time how much she did for him, and how much she would always do. Yeah, he could be blind sometimes, but Martha always set him straight. Never in his entire life would the Doctor associate her with bad thoughts. Never. She was just brilliant.  
The Defender of the Earth, his precious, precious Rose Tyler. His true love. He’s never loved someone as much as he loved his Rose, his flower. He cried all the time about his Rose, but never let anyone see. Rose was just….Rose. The Doctor couldn’t quite explain why he loved her. She was just fantastic, absolutely fantastic. She was quick, witty, funny, and never hesitated to giggle and make jokes in dire situations. Even trapped in a parallel world forever couldn’t keep her away from her Doctor! But...Rose had her own Doctor now, a human version. The Doctor would never, ever show how much that hurt him, not being able to see his Rose again and knowing she wasn’t missing him as much as he misses her. It’s okay though, because he knows she’s happy with her Human Doctor. As long as his flower is happy, then he’s happy, because that’s how he knows she loves him.  
He loves all of them. And he will never forget them.


End file.
